


Need Better Diapers (Diapercember Day 4)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Disabled Character, Diaper Leaks, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Paralysis, Vampires, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.Zoldrak is bringing Nick home, and learning that store-bought diapers aren't as good as diapers ordered online.





	Need Better Diapers (Diapercember Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Diapercember prompt order is not always the same as the chronological order of the prompt fills. This is prompt #4, but it's chronologically before prompts #1 & #3 (#2 is a separate story altogether). This will continue to happen as December goes on, and even for other planned writing challenges later on. The Diapercember series has them in order of posting, the Nick & Zoldrak series has them in chronological order.

Night 2-4:

In the next town, Zoldrak found a vampire bar and bought some blood to go. He fed a bag to Nick and put the rest in his cooler.

When he next stopped to check on Nick, he noticed that Nick's diaper had leaked. He changed Nick and cleaned him up as best he could. “Sorry, I completely forgot.” He said. Nick didn't respond—he didn't even seem to notice as Zoldrak wiped his right leg, even though he'd complained about that the night before.

Zoldrak began to wonder if Nick could even feel it. Had the duster's spell messed with his sense of touch, too? And why the contrast from last night?

He'd brought some of Nick's clothes with him, since he'd figured Nick would be running low. So he lay a towel underneath Nick and put on a new pair of jeans over his clean diaper.

  


Zoldrak soon grew to hate the brand of diapers he'd bought. They could usually hold the random wettings Nick would do every so often, but the heavier wetting he did after every meal and immediately upon waking consistently made them leak.

At the hotel, Zoldrak resorted to packing Nick's diaper full of folded toilet paper, hoping that would make it last a bit longer. After he got Nick bundled up to sleep underneath the bed, he went on the hotel's wi-fi with his laptop, did some research, and ordered a brand of diapers that was recommended for heavy wetting. He paid extra for expedited delivery.

Then he soaked Nick's several pairs of wet pants and hung them up before settling down to sleep through the day.

  


The next night, Zoldrak was delighted to discover that Nick could now move his left arm. He didn't seem to know how to do anything with it, but he did flail at things that interested him, such as the smell of the blood Zoldrak fed him.

The toilet paper stuffed in his diaper wasn't enough. Just as Zoldrak pulled the second empty blood bag away, he noticed dark spots beginning to form where Nick's thighs met his body. He carried Nick to the bathroom and undressed him hastily in the bathtub, managing to mostly save his pants from getting too wet.

Nick moaned unhappily whenever Zoldrak touched his head or arms, but he didn't seem to care what Zoldrak did to his lower body. Luckily, that's where the mess was. Zoldrak flushed the soaked wad of toilet paper, threw out the diaper, and gave Nick a quick wash, frowning as he felt the matted mess that Nick's hair had become. Then he put a new diaper on Nick and got him dressed, putting the same pants back on.

He collected their things, got Nick out to the car, and signed out of the hotel.

  


The night after that, Nick couldn't move his left arm again. Zoldrak wondered why he kept getting better only to get worse again. At least he hadn't had any more problems with swallowing so far, though Zoldrak should probably be alert to the possibility that he might.

On the good side, Nick didn't complain about being touched anymore. Zoldrak thought he could probably feel touch on his head and maybe his arms, but it didn't seem to distress him.

Nick wet his diaper a couple hours in, but didn't leak. They got back to Zoldrak's place around midnight, and Zoldrak was glad to see a package waiting on the doorstep. After he carried Nick in, he immediately unpacked it to find the better diapers.

He put one on Nick, and then discovered that Nick's jeans didn't fit over it. Oh, well, Nick could go without pants for now.

He fed Nick, and when he was done, the wetness indicator on the front of the diaper had barely changed. He'd gotten his money's worth, clearly.

Zoldrak picked up the book Nick had been halfway through reading last time he stayed over. “Hey, Nick, want me to read to you?” He offered. “I know, you probably won't understand, but maybe it'll be nice to hear my voice?”

Nick didn't respond. “No objections? OK. I haven't read this yet, so I'm going to start at the beginning.”


End file.
